Just A Visit Nur zu Besuch
by Kitten92chan
Summary: Sometimes Tezuka wondered, if the sun would be shining again for them. OT5


Helloooo °.°  
Ok, this story is a little bit different than before, but I hope you will like it. :) It's a songfic (OMG) and the song which I'm referring to is a german song, which is called "Nur zu Besuch", meaning the same as the title of this fic. :D It's performed by the band "Die Toten Hosen". I don't think you want to know the english translation for this xD Oh well, it means "The dead trousers" in english…well, yeah 'xD But don't worry, I translated the song, don't want to overwhelm you with german, 'cause I know it's not an easy, and definitive not a "soft" language. :)  
It's a sad song, if you want to hear it, just search on youtube, if not, I would recommend you to hear a melancholy song in the background. ;D  
Well, heeereee it goes.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine. .. And the song belongs to "Die Toten Hosen", I'm just using it.

Tezuka was driving home from work. He had a hard day, his co-workers had rushed around him like bees and he just couldn't concentrate. He was really exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. But he couldn't, because going to bed meant, going home.

'Home…'

Since the accident happened, he was practically escaping from home with every providing opportunity. He simply couldn't look into their faces, seeing the misery in their eyes. Of course, everyone tried to go on, but it wasn't easy.  
Tezuka directed his car on the parking lot and exited his car, without forgetting the flowers he brought with him.  
He opened the gate to the place he was visiting nearly every day, sometimes even twice since a whole year, and although he was visiting this often, Tezuka felt nervous each time.  
'A whole year, is it really that long ago?'  
The tall man gripped the flowers harder, nearly crushing them in his hands. Carefully, he closed the gate behind him, making his way through the trees and flowers, which seemed to watch his steps.  
And while he walked, thoughts began to rise in his head, combined with a melancholy melody.

_Whenever I'm visiting you, I'm feeling boundless  
When I'm here, everything else is so far away_

He sighed.

_I like the silence here, between all the trees,  
as if there were real peace on earth._

Tezuka looked around, taking in the environment which was greeting him in a sad, but calm and friendly way.

_It's a nice way which is leading inconspicuously to you.  
Yeah, I like it very much, because it seems so bright and friendly._

He stopped in front of his destination, moving his spectacles up his nose.  
Carefully, the young man kneeled down, smiling a little bit.  
'It's good to see you, Ryoma.'

_I brought you flowers, don't know if you like them.  
Back then you probably would have been very happy.  
If you don't like them, you don't have to get upset.  
They will certainly be stowed away soon._

He smiled, laughing a little to himself.

_How I feel, you are asking me this question every time.  
I'm ok, don't want you to worry._

The bespectacled man hesitated a moment, thinking. Then he put the flowers down.

_And so I'm talking to you like always,  
Just as if it were like before,  
Just as if we had a lot of time._

He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air around him and unintentionally clenched his hands.

_I'm feeling your presence near me,  
I can hear your voice in the wind.  
And when it's raining, I know that you're crying sometimes._

Slowly, the former buchou opened his eyes, unclenching his hands.

_Till the sun is shining.  
Till the sun is shining again._

Just as if he had forgotten something, Tezuka looked up at the object in front of him, carefully tracing the outlining of it.

_I shall greet you, from the others.  
They all think about you very often.  
And your garden, it really fares well,  
Although we notice that it misses you very much._

The spectacled man snorted, shaking his head slowly.

_And the mail is still delivered, in bold letters, to you,  
Although everyone knows, that you moved away._

Tezuka bit his lips hard, tasting blood.

_And so I'm talking to you like always,  
And I promise you,  
We will have a lot of time for each other again._

He turned his head to heaven, facing the cloudy sky and feeling the cold air around him.  
He smiled.

_Then we will meet again.  
If you want to, you can make sure,  
That the sun will be shining upon my grave on that day._

Slowly he stood up, brushing the dirt of his trousers, facing the gravestone of his youngest lover.

_That the sun will be shining.  
That the sun will be shining again._

When he was at the grave of Ryoma, who died in a car crash a year ago, he knew, that the younger one was watching him.  
'I miss you.'

"Kunimitsu."  
The bespectacled man turned around, facing his other lovers.  
"We just had a feeling we could find you here." He could feel Sanada's hand on his shoulder and he was thankful for it.  
"Aa, I'm sorry for not phoning you."  
Fuji smiled a little, embracing him. "Un, don't worry, we know how you feel."  
"Aa, and I know that the brat is probably watching us right now."  
The four men looked up at the sky. The clouds were slowly parting and the sun appeared, shining bright and warm, just as if there weren't any clouds at all. And in this moment, all four of them knew, that they would be all right, because they had a golden eyed angel watching over them._

* * *

_

_OMG, what did I do? I killed Ryoma. Well, this song is a really sad one, I just couldn't get it out of my head. Wha, I hope you liked it, think of the Uke button, it's aching for your seme cursor ;DUke button: ;0; Seme cursor? Where? puppy doggy eyes_

_

* * *

_

* * *


End file.
